


can i get those digets?

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John goes to a store to pick up something to make for dinner, he didn't expect to pick up someone else while he was there.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 2





	can i get those digets?

John pushes his grocery cart as he hums a tune. He skirts down each isle for things to bring home to his roommates to make for dinner. 

John starts singing when he’s sure no one else is around.

“Nice pipes, man.”

John jumps. He turns around and sees behind a man standing behind him holding a basket. It was a tall, slender man skirting down the isle.

“Oh… uh… didn’t see you there.” John looked down at the floor.

“It’s cool.” The taller man awkwardly falls silent.

“Um… I’m John by the way.”

“Dave.” Dave offers up his hand and John shakes it.

Dave asks him, “do you sing professionally?” 

“Haha… no…” John sheepishly answers. 

“Well you could, got the fucking voice of an angel.” Dave nods.

“Thank you.” John smiles.

“I mean, I’d fuckin’ pay to listen to it, you’re that good.”

“Am I really?” John asks.

“Yeah. Like you’re the real fucking deal.” Dave tells him.

John makes a sour expression, “okay.... now I’m sure you’re just trying to get something out of me… what is it?”

“Uh…” Dave stutters for a moment.

“Tell me, what it is that you want.” John asks.

“Can I get those digits?!?” Dave blurts out.

“Excuse me?!” John’s eyes widened.

“Your number!” Dave clarifies with a shout. 

“I got what you meant!!!” John shouts. “I just- I mean- why are you yelling at me!?”

“Just uh… sorry, sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled.”

John takes a step back, he looks at Dave up and down. Dave’s slender and tall sure, but he’s got supermodel looks and a great sense of style.

“Who...whoa…” John can’t believe a guy like that even just talked to him.

“ _ You  _ want to go out with  _ me?”  _ John points to Dave and then himself.

Dave nods.

“Damn.” John looks down at the floor again.

Both of them stood there flustered in silence until one of them worked up the nerve to drag out their cell phone. 


End file.
